Even Chucky Is Capable Of Love
by ObsessedWithNCIS
Summary: She loved him. She saved his life. He was going to be there for her till the end as he fell in love with her too. Rated M for abuse, language, sexual content. Horror, romance, and humor as well.
1. Chapter 1

Ch1-So lets just pretend for the story sake there is no BOC, SOC, and COC. This is my first Chucky story. This story about the home life and stuff is not true by the way.

Gina walked in the door and took her shoes off. Another day down the drain. She hated her life. She was twenty five and she still lived at home with her mom(her father was killed in a car accident when she was a baby) who was either physically or verbally abusing her. She worked at a job that she hated and couldnt afford to live on her own; she felt that she wasnt pretty which is why she never had a boyfriend; and she didnt have one friend in the world. She couldnt even stand her boss and her co-workers. Her only solace in life these days was her Child's Play movies. Every day from work she would come home with her fast food dinner or her pizza because she couldn't stand to eat dinner with her Mom; she would then go into her room and watch her Chucky dvds. She loved Chucky. She giggled to herself as she couldnt believe she actually had a crush on a doll but she did. She loved how nothing scared him and how he wasnt afraid to go after what he wanted. She knew he was a killer doll yet she loved him anyway. He also looked so damn cute in those overalls.

She sighed with relief as she saw her Mom wasnt home from work yet so she grabbed a can of coke from the fridge and went into her room and shut the door. She popped Childs Play three into her dvd player and settled onto her bed. As the movie came on she looked around her room at her Chucky posters and her replica Chucky doll. She wished she had a real Chucky doll to be her friend. He would make all of her problems go away. He could protect her.

The end of the movie neared and she winced as she always did as her poor Chucky fell onto the big fan and he smashed into a million pieces and her heart broke. She hated Andy for killing her beloved Chucky once again. The credits rolled and she got startled as her door slammed opened and her mother walked into her room and shut her television.

"Again?! You are watching this shit AGAIN?! You are wasting your time with this garbage! How about actually finding a real job so you can finally get out of my house! Its because of YOU that I can never keep a man!"

Gina stood up.

"Believe me I cant wait! You psycho!"

"What did you say to me you ungrateful shit?!"

She slapped Gina right across the face and walked out of the room.

Gina held her cheek as the tears slipped down her face and she looked at her replica Chucky doll. She picked him up and carried him over to the window just as she saw a shooting star.

"Oh Chucky. I wish you were real. I need you."

The next morning Gina yawned and stretched. She got up and walked to the bathroom. She passed her mothers room and saw her packing. She stopped.

"What the hell are you doing?"

"What does it look like I'm doing? I'm going away for awhile. I need to get away from you."

Gina wanted to jump for joy.

"Well when are you coming back? Where are you going?"

"I dont know and I dont know."

"You got fired again didnt you?"

Her mom angrily walked over to her and yanked her by the hair.

"You shut the fuck up. That is none of your business!"

Gina angrily shoved her away.

"Fine. Leave. See if I care if you ever come back."

Her mother gave a bitter laugh.

"Honey you couldnt survive a day without me.

"Yeah I've been doing pretty damn good so far."

"We'll see."

"Does Grandma know your going?"

"Yes and for some reason she is going to keep an eye on you. She at least gives a damn about you."

Gina REALLY wished she had Chucky with her now. He would stick a knife in her cold heart and twist. She went into the bathroom and slammed the door and her bitch of a mother walked out of the house and didnt look back.

When Gina got out of the shower she was a little nervous but she gave a sigh of relief. Her mother was gone. She could live a normal life. At least the house was paid for so she didnt have to worry about that. Thanks to her Grandmother her car was paid for so she didnt have to worry about that. At least she knew how to cook and do laundry. She could come home and finally eat a normal dinner. She had the whole house to herself and she couldnt be happier. Now if she only didnt have to go to work and have to deal with her boss and co workers but she didnt have a choice.

She finished getting dressed and sat down to a normal breakfast. When she was done she brushed her teeth and left for work. On the way there she spoke to her Grandmother who assured her everything would be fine. She would call her every day to make sure she would be ok and would help her with the bills and she would never speak to her daughter again. She couldnt believe Lorna would treat her grandaughter like this. She didnt raise her this way. She didnt know what got into her. Gina assured her she would be fine.

After another crappy day of work where again she had to deal with the bullying and the favoritism she breathed a sigh of relief as she walked into the house. For one thing it was Friday so she would have a Chucky marathon. She decided to make steak for dinner. She finished making it and settled into her movie marathon. Again when she got to the end of part three she cringed when Chucky was falling into the fan. Except this time just as about as he was about to fall into the fan for the first time ever she yelled NO! Out a nowhere there came a flash of white light. She closed her eyes. There was a loud boom and she covered her ears. Just as quickly as both the boom and the light came they were gone. She slowly took her hands off her ears and opened her eyes and her mouth dropped open. Standing in front of her was Chucky who looked just as shocked. His face was normal too; as it was never sliced by the sword in the haunted house.

She spoke.

"Ch...Chucky? Wh..Where did you come from?" How did you get here?"

"Whoa...wait a minute. First of all I have no fucking clue. Second of all who the hell are you? Third how do you know my name?"

"My name is Gina. I'm a big fan of yours. I know your real name is Charles Lee Ray and that you were the Lakeshore Strangler. I know that for years you've been trying to get inside Andy Barclay. I saved you just now from falling into the fan. I wished upon a shooting star last night that you were real and here you are."

_Chuckys point of view_

_Whoah. This is some strange shit. One minute I'm fighting with Andy and the kid, falling towards the blades of the fan, the next minute I'm standing in front of some girl who says shes a big fan of mine? I dont get it. I just dont get it. This is just really fucking weird. I look around her room at the posters and theres even a doll that looks exactly like me. Whoah. This may be weird but it doesnt matter. I would rather be here then where I was just a few seconds ago. I believe her story. She saved me from death. I could have died yet again. I mean I know I come back but dying is such a bitch. She saved my life. I cant kill her. Plus shes beautiful._

Gina asked him a question as she got nervous.

"Chucky? Are you going to kill me?

"Nah. I cant kill you. You saved my life. "

"You promise?"

"Yeah yeah I promise."

"I believe you. I'm glad I saved your life. I would have been so mad at Andy for doing that you. I love you you know."

She sat down on the bed and she picked him and he looked at her.

"Yeah Andy is a real pain in my ass. Uh listen. How can you say you love me after what I've done?"

"Because. You arent afraid to go after what you want. You dont let anybody stand in your way, and I have a feeling you would protect the ones that you love, and besides...well I cant believe I am saying this but you look so cute in those overalls."

She giggled and he laughed.

"Yeah thats true. I dont let anybody stand in my way. So tell me. How old are you?"

"I'm twenty five. I dont have a boyfriend."

"What?! Somebody as beautiful as you?!"

She blushed and looked down.

"No. I never even had one."

"Come on. I find that hard to believe." 

"Its true. I dont even have a friend."

"WRONG. You have one right here. After what you did for me tonight I'M your friend. Are you here by yourself?"

"Yes. My Mom ditched me this morning.

"What a bitch. Why?"

"I had it rough growing up. She either physically or verbally abused me. My dad died in a car accident when I was a baby."

"Is she coming back?"

"I dont know why?"

"Because if she does...she better not fuck with the Chuck. But dont worry you dont need her. You got me understand?"

"Thats all I've ever wanted for the longest time."

He put his arm around her.

"I'LL protect you because(he turned his voice into the high pitched Chucky voice) _I'm Chucky and I'll be your friend till the end. Highdy ho. Ha ha ha._


	2. Chapter 2

Ch2

Gina hopped off the bed and Chucky really got a look at her:

_Wow shes short. Tiny. She looks to be not even five feet. Wow I love looking into her brown eyes. So big and sparkly. They match her brown hair. Shes got a small nose. Its cute. She really is beautiful. Jesus Christ Chucky! What is wrong with you?! You were the Lake Shore Strangler for fucks sake! _

He noticed that she was staring at him.

"What?"

"I just cant believe that you are here."

"I know. I'm still trying to believe it too, and you know I was into that voo doo shit."

He laughed that Chucky laugh she loved so much and she smiled.

_Wow what a beautiful smile she has._

He patted the bed next to him.

"Come sit down next to me again. I wanna know more about this bitch of a mother of yours."

She sat down next to him again; picked him up and put him on her lap.

"She blames me for my fathers death."

"Why the fuck would she do that?!"

"My Grandmother told me I was a baby when he died. She said I was his world and that he would do anything for me. Apparently my Mom couldnt stand it. She was jealous that I was getting all of his attention. So anyway one night I was hungry and needed milk. We ran out so Dad went out to get it. It was raining hard. Grandma said he was speeding on the road and lost control. He hit a tree and died instantly. Mom blamed me ever since, and ever since she has made my life a living hell."

She began to cry and continued.

"Oh Chucky its been horrible. She verbally abuses me. She tells me its my fault she cant keep a man. She tells me every day its my fault he died. When shes not doing that shes giving me a black eye or a split lip."

Chucky felt his blood boil. She touched her? She put a hand on her?

"She did that you even when you were a child?"

"Yes. She would tell the school nurse I fell down the stairs. Or I walked into a door."

Now Chucky saw red. There was one thing you would have been surprised to have known about Charles Lee Ray. Not Chucky but Charles Lee Ray. He couldnt stand child abuse. What did a child ever do to deserve the abuse? Especially a baby? They didnt deserve it. He wanted to kill every son of bitch for ever laying a hand on a child. Sure as Charles Lee Ray he murdered people but he always had a soft spot for kids. Yes as Chucky he wanted to take over Andys soul but he had no choice. The kid was the first person he told his secret to. He didnt make the rules and he really wanted to get out of the God damn body. He still wants to. Other than that he has a real soft spot for kids and if he ever sees an adult hurting a kid there will be hell to pay.

"Listen to me kiddo. If your slut bitch mother ever comes back shes gonna deal with me understand? I'll take care of her. I promise. In the mean time what about co workers? Your boss? Friends? Anybody else?"

She shook her head.

"I never had any friends growing up. All the kids in school teased me since elementary school because I was so short so I never got to make any friends. My co workers are always picking on me and my boss plays favorites and I am not one of her favorites. She is always picking on me too and is always the hardest on me and is the meanest to me."

Chucky shook his head.

"You listen to me kiddo. You dont have to worry anymore. I promise. I'll take care of everything."

"But why? We just met like five minutes ago. We hardly know each other."

"I know enough. I know that you need me and that you are a sweet person and that you dont deserve any of this. I know that you need my protection. Well guess what. You got it. Your bitch of a mother and these other people. They wont know whats coming. Give me a couple of days and I'll come up with a plan."

She gulped.

"Are you going to kill them?"

"You want me to?'

She thought about it.

"Will you let me think about it?"

"I wont do anything that you dont want me to do. Where do you work?"

"I work at a clothing store."

He touched her face.

"Its all gonna be ok kiddo. I promise."

He looked at her clock and saw how late it was.

"Why dont you get some sleep? You'll feel better in the morning and we'll come up with a plan ok?"

"ok Chucky."

She got her pajamas and went into the bathroom to wash up. When she walked back into her room she found Chucky sitting on the bed staring at her.

"What?"

"You look really beautiful in those pajamas."

"Oh stop it. No I dont."

"Yes you do. I cant believe you dont have a boyfriend."

She shrugged; turned off the light and got under the covers with Chucky.

"Why cant you believe I dont have a boyfriend? I mean look at me. I've had bruises all my life. I've had self esteem issues all my life. I'm not pretty enough."

"Damn your bitch of your mother. I'm gonna get your self esteem back. You'll see. You ARE beautiful. You got me?"

"Ok Chucky."

"Damn it Gina. I want you to say it like you mean it."

"I'M BEAUTIFUL."

"Thats better."

"Chucky?"

"What is it kiddo?"

"You really promise you wont kill me?"

"Of course. I promise ok? I'm not going to kill you. Now get some sleep."

"Chucky. I need you to promise me one more thing."

"Ok."

"Theres one person you must never ever kill."

"Who?"

"My Grandma Helen. My Moms mom. She was always there for me when Mom was never there. If you ever come across her please Chucky promise you'll never hurt her. For me?"

"I promise. I wont touch her. She was there for you when that dumb slut bitch wasnt."

"Thank you."

"Get some sleep. You'll feel better in the morning."

She closed her eyes and instantly feel asleep knowing she had Chucky there to protect her but with two questions weighing on her mind that she couldnt wait to ask him in the morning: did he still want to get out of that body and did he already have feelings for her like she did for him?


End file.
